


A Short Dream

by Noted_Pup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flashbacks, Headcanon, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Um what else, all other stuff like that if you squint, its badly formatted probably too, this is my first post and I wrote it months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noted_Pup/pseuds/Noted_Pup
Summary: Hey so his family was wiped out from under him, right? Well, like, how could that possibly effect him? It's not like he says anything or stops fighting.





	A Short Dream

**Author's Note:**

> omgggg my headcannon in my dumb brain for good noodle Connie is so detailed and very evil I take the purest boys and make them have such a bad time. Im not gonna go into the harry potter book thickness of it and explain it though, dont worry. But im just saying, because of this I have a lot of ideas and things to write about him so you'll probally see me obsess. I could go on and on forever how IN CANON is he so underappreciated and brave/strong, the most human, yadda yadda. AND THEN THERE'S MY HEADCANON LIKE I SAID.... ANYWAY-sorry. This one shot may be hard to follow, im trying to figure out formats and stuffs. But maybe this will help. It's in Connie's perspective and frontal thoughts. Takes place after way back when they were faced with the "Hey, so uh, people can be turned into titans, INCLUDING YOUR MOM! haha." This is basically my recap of how that stuff made Connie feel in a even more twisted-his parents were abusive-way. But that gets into my crazy mind, though dosent it? So you have no choice but to choose how you want to interpret it yourself I guess. Im doing this and more bc because lack of centered connie fic. No offense. The dreaming thing starts into like the third sentence and ends when he see's the night sky(end of 3rd paragraph)

The weather is perfect. It’s going to be a clear night, probably. The pale dots are already appearing above the horizon. As the cool breeze shifted the leaves above us, I focused on the one star in the north, the biggest of them all. How far must it be? Bloodied human remains scattered the grounds inside of wall Maria. Is that how they say angels look down on everyone? Gathered animals are making a soft pit pat with their hooves on the grass. Mine runs on its own though, matching up with my now increased heart beat burning in my lungs. I was just here, wasn’t I? Familiar yet endless wooden houses traveled with me until they were destroyed to shambles and the village was completely empty with no trace. The stones and roofs fall to the ground seemingly in sync with my horse being knocked back forcefully. My arms were split by jagged twigs and rocks, my knees caught me in the mud. My stomach dropped. I was not alone anymore. 

I looked up to my beautiful mother smiling. Her short blonde hair shone despite the overcast sky above her. She stood tall, and clean. Her aging face looked at peace, and her light eyes landed on me. She laughed a little at the whole sight, making me swallow the lump in my throat. This is all my fault. Someone else’s laugh was on my side, a blur of the also blonde girl running from a boy older than her. My heart ached, I knew what was happening. I starred a little longer at the pair play some game I never did, so I didn’t have to watch mom come closer. How dare I. She did, she hugged me and wailed onto my shoulder. What was worse than seeing your parent cry? The most powerful and strong person you knew, hurt by you. 

A knife in the side. In both. And pinning me by the shoulders against some wall. Father is mumbling behind his wife. A very nostalgic, gross smelling cloth in my teeth. I felt the blood seeping through my ruined clothes, going down dripping while the hands crushing my wrists changed position suddenly but expectantly. Finally. Mother’s nails punctured the skin of my neck, her knuckles pushing in to reach the inside. Yes. Something normal. My ears popped slowly as I didn’t dare struggle. My lower body lost feeling anyway, the cold now sweeping to meet from the pressures in my head to my chest. Like everything around mother’s skirt, it all was very clearly white now. Am I really going to die?   
But, as usual it was gone like an explosion and it was black instead. Instinctively, I must of opened my eyes, because I was looking at the night sky. Confusion didn’t get to haze over me for long. 

“Connie! What the hell happened?”

I scrambled up, but I grabbed my head at some random pain in return, I couldn’t make out the horses in front of me. Also a bunch of green cloaks or something. Oh. I'm a dumbass. 

“Here’s some water!” Sasha?

Shit. Shit. Shit. I selfishly tried to breathe, but someone was telling me to anyway. Wait, what? Why? ...Am I dying? 

“Connie?! Can you hear me!? What’s wrong!?” Jean. 

“He just like, fell off his horse!”

“I know that!”

“I guess he fainted?!” These guys are so strange. 

I felt the damn blush on my cheeks, I pushed at Sasha as she tried to grab me. My voice was groggy but above a whisper. My throat is still sore. Part of me wanted to scream of disappointment and guilt. But at least I knew it was too stupid. “I lost my balance , go on, geez.”


End file.
